The present invention relates to optical data disks such as compact disks (CDs) and video disks (DVDs) that have central circular locating openings, and more particularly to devices for protectively enclosing such disks for storage of same.
Data disks such as compact disks and video disks typically have large amounts of digitally stored information that is optically readable through a transparent bottom layer of the disk by a movable head during rotation of the disk. The information is arranged in one or more tracks that are covered by a thin.protective top layer of the disk that can have labeling applied thereto such as by silkscreening. Normal handling of the disk can result in scratching of the bottom layer, resulting in loss of data by interference with the optical path such as by loss of focus and/or lateral image displacement. Also, data can be lost by scratching of the protective layer which is typically very thin, on the order of 20 microns, resulting in removal of information from a vapor deposited metal layer that is only about 0.1 micron thick. Protective containers for the disks in common use have a central pedestal for supportively gripping the disc by engaging the central opening without contacting either side of the disk within data-containing regions thereof. Such containers may have a ledge for contacting portions of an outer perimeter of the disk for stabilizing the disk against tipping on the pedestal. The disk is loaded into the container by lowering it onto the pedestal while gripping opposite perimeter portions, engagement with the pedestal being typically effected by simultaneous finger pressure against the disk proximate the central opening. Removal of the disk is similarly effected by finger pressure against the pedestal, and simultaneous lifting at the perimeter portions.
One class of containers, known as xe2x80x9cjewel boxesxe2x80x9d have a clear plastic body and a pivotally connected clear plastic lid, an insert member fitting within the body and being formed with the various disk-contacting surfaces and associated members. Another class of containers has the body and lid integrally formed and pivotally joined along opposite edges of a narrow, generally rectangular spine member, with disk-supporting structure integrally formed in the body, such containers referred to as xe2x80x9cDVD.boxesxe2x80x9d being somewhat oversize as compared with the jewel boxes. These boxes have an important advantage of being less expensive to provide than jewel boxes.
It is also known to provide disk containers with an interior partition for storage and access of a pair of disks. In a typical configuration, such containers include a partition portion having disk retainers on opposite sides and a pair of transparent lids that are pivotally connected at respective opposite sides along opposite end edges of the partition portion. Unfortunately, the dual-disk storage boxes of the prior art are excessively expensive to provide in that they are significantly more complex and tooling costs must be amortized over much smaller quantities of production. There are also containers for three disks, wherein one disk is supported in a fixed position relative to the container body, and a pair of disks are supported on opposite sides of a hinged tray. One such example is configured as a DVD box, with the tray having a hinged connection to the spine member. A particular disadvantage of this arrangement is that the tray slides laterally relative to the body as the lid is opened because the spine member pivots relative to the body as the lid is opened. This sliding movement is objectionable in that damage to one or more disks can occur by scratching. A further objection is that the sliding movement produces vibration and jarring which has a tendency to dislodge disks out of engagement with supporting structure, with a consequent likelihood of being dropped as the container is opened. Compounding this problem is the fact that the one-piece DVD box configuration typically has snap-together structure for holding such boxes closed, and opening of those cases is somewhat difficult because there is little room for finger depressions that are gripped during opening of the boxes, particularly in view of extra space required inside the boxes for clearing the trays, the DVD box configuration having somewhat restrictive standard outside dimensions. The shallow finger depressions of the prior art are also an impediment to automated loading of disks into the containers in that they are particularly difficult to grip for opening by machines.
Another problem associated with multiple disk storage containers is that separate tooling and parts inventory are required for containers holding each number of disks, and a container for a particular number of disks cannot ordinarily be converted for holding a greater number of disks.
Thus there is a need for a protective disk container that has an integrally formed enclosure, that can be inexpensively converted for multiple disk storage, and that otherwise overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.
The present invention meets this need by providing a molded disk container that accommodates multiple disk trays without subjecting the trays or disks held in the container to sliding contact during opening and closing of the container. In one aspect of the invention, a disk container includes a case having base, lid, and spine portions, the base portion including a base panel portion, a forwardly projecting base pedestal for retaining a first disk, and a hinge structure connected to the base portion for engaging and pivotably supporting a tray holding a second disk, the hinge structure projecting forwardly from the base portion and hinged connections of the base and lid portions to the spine portion being spaced sufficiently to allow the closed condition of the case with the first disk being retained on the base pedestal and the tray engaging the hinge structure while holding the second disk. The container can be in combination with the tray, the tray including a tray panel portion and a tray pedestal projecting from a first side thereof for retaining the second disk. Preferably the tray has a first spacer structure on the first side of the tray panel portion for preventing contact between the case and the second disk when the case is in the closed condition and the tray is engaging the hinge structure. The tray pedestal can be double sided for supporting a third disk on a second side of the tray panel portion, a second spacer structure on the second side of the tray panel portion preventing contact between the case and the third disk when the case is in the closed condition thereof. Preferably the case has a shroud formation for preventing contact between the tray and the first disk.
Preferably the hinge structure is configured for receiving plural counterparts of the tray. Also, the container can be in combination with at least two of the trays. The container can be assembled with three of the trays pivotally engaging the hinge structure.
The base portion of the case can include a shroud formation for protecting an edge portion of the disk, with a pair of finger depressions formed therein on opposite sides of the pedestal for permitting the disk to be gripped by a user""s fingers when the disk is engaging the pedestal.
The lid portion of the case can include a lid panel portion, with side wall portions of the case in combination with the spine portion forming an enclosure in a releasably held closed condition of the case, a side wall portion opposite the spine portion being inwardly displaced from perimeter extremities of the base and lid panel portions in the closed condition to form respective lips in the base and lid portions for facilitating opening of the case, the lips being hook-shaped in cross-section and projecting toward each other for further facilitating opening of the case. The side wall portions can be formed on each of the base and lid portions, respective lip extremities of the side wall portions being in overlapping relation in the closed condition of the case. The respective portions of the lip extremities are preferably formed on corresponding inwardly displaced side wall portions opposite the spine portion, with mating registration tabs on the side wall portions within the inwardly displaced side wall portions.